1871 and Still an Orphan
by Computermind123
Summary: Zach is an orphan who gets adopted by the Baxter's. The Baxter's share a farm w/ the Morgan's. After seeing & meeting Cammie, Zach falls in love. Cammie is treatened 2 b kidnapped by Josh so he can have her as a wife. Told in Zach's, Cammie's & Josh's POV
1. Preveiw

**Ok I will try to update as much as I can... but you know how life gets. **

**Ok... so I was bored in Engish class and came up with this story. Sorry has no spy stuff or Roseville Virginia in it.**

**Zach Goode is an orphan, gets adopted by the Baxter's and falls in love with Cammie. Cammie is going ot have to marry in the next 2 years so she is always having men flirt with her. Josh is a jerk (sorry to all who like him... I don't) who would kidnap her to have her as a wife. Not much of a plot but I'm working on it. Oh and it take place right after the Civil War.**

**Cammie- a 16 year old teacher**

**Zach- a 17 year old orphan**

**Grant- Cammie's older brother**

**Bex- Cammie's best friend; Grant's girlfriend**


	2. Chapter 1 Zach's POV

**Here is the first chapter! :)**

I'm Zach, a 17 year old orphan, bound for nowhere. My parents had died in the Civil War and had left me and my 2 siblings parentless. Since there were many orphans people put us on trains out west to be adopted by families who needed a son or daughter.

They did more harm then good in my opion. Tearing families apart, my family was history. My youngest sister was not even a year old and she was adopted by a family who had lost their baby girl, then Johnny my 6 year old brother was taken away. Leaving me and someother kids on this cramped smelly train. I was the oldest everyone was telling me that I was not going to be adopted but I didn't care. I was tired of people looking at me like I was a mule or slave for sale. Onje man had the nerve to put his hand in my mouth to see if my teeth were good, he got a bitten hand for that.

The head lady for the car told me I needed to behave myself that a nice family named the Baxters's had taken an interest in a 17 year old boy who could help them on their farm. I was hoping that it would be me. I wanted to get off this train.

Specking of the train we had reached some town that had a railroad stop. Some town called Clearspring or something. The woman in charge of us grabbed me by my shaggy hair (I really nereded a haircut) and drug me out. Saying," Now you behave I will get the family I was talking about and then I can be done with you!" I glarred at her back as she walked away.

I watched her, she walked to a darker couple, great I would be living with black people **(no affence ment it was the way they thought back then)** they greeted the women and shock hands. Margret I believe was her name lead them back to me, as they walked towards me a boy about my age ran up to them and started talking to them. The woman knodded and spoke to him. He knodded and started walking with them.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Baxter this is the boy I was talking about. This is Zachary Goode, he is 17 and from Virginia. I will let you talk to him now." She stalked away.

The boy watched her go," Wow bet your glad to be getting rid of her. I'm Grant by the way, Grant Morgan." he turned to the Baxter's,"I need to be going or Cam's gonna kill me!"

"Stay we will talk to your sister." the man said turning to me. He studied me,"Boy don't judge me by my skin, that goes unoticed around here. Now how would you like to get off that train, get some new cloths, and a hair cut?"

I knodded not caring that I didn't know this family. I just wanted off this train. The woman smiled at me a walked to Margret and signed some paperwork. The boy named Grant looked at me.

"Hey zach got any questions about Clearspring? I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Um... sure. Do I ahve any siblings now? I lost my 2 real ones in this who orphanage on wheels thing."

"Yeah you do but first let me explain something... ok our families both own a farm but the share a part in the middle and the woods. We get together all the time and have dinner and stuff over at each other's houses. So in siblings you have the Baxter's daughter, who is my girlfriend Rebecca but call her Bex. The other is also adopted and his name is Johnny and he is 7. Now I have 4 siblings the youngest is Suzie who is 5, then we have the twins Michael and Carter who are 7, and my younger sister Cameron who is like 10 months younger then me."

"So when you said you would be in trouble with Cammie you ment your sister?" i asked as the Baxter's got the cart and buggie. Grant and I stayed where we were standing.

"Yeah she is the teacher for this really small town and today was the last day of school for the summer and I'm skipping out."

"Oh..."

"I just have one warning for you."

"Whats that?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I wasn't going to go after your girlfriend... why are you more worried about your girlfriend then your sis?"

"Cuz my sis could use a guy in her life to stop this Josh off her."

"Who is Josh?"

"The most annoying boy ever! He said he would kidnap Cammie and hold her hostage until we agree to let her marry him. But Cam would kill herself before marrying Josh."

We walked in silence to the cart. Mr. Baxter helped me and Grant up. He smacked the horses and off we went. Abe as I was told be Grant, stopped at the school/church. Three boys ran out followed by a girl who looked like she could have killed someone.

The boy turned around and shouted,"You will be mine Morgan." He turned around with his friends and ran off. The girl hurried over to the buggy and Grant hopped down to help her. She sat beside me and I got a good look at her.


	3. Chapter 2 Zach's POV

My jaw would have dropped if I haddent clamped my mouth shut. The girl beside me had her dirty blonde hair in a braided knot and her sky blue eyes **(is that her eye color?)** sparkled.

Grant hopped up,"Wht did Josh do now?"

Cameron replied," Broke into the school. Who is you friend?"

"Cammie meet Zach, Zach meet Cammie. Zach's the Baxter's new son."

Cammie knodded in understanding. She lended her head back and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was asleep. Grant looked over to me, "This calls for an I told you so!"

"What did you tell me?"

"That you would like Cammie."

"How do you know I like Cammie?"

"Why should I reveil my sources to you?"

"Because..."

"Because is never an answer."

Cammie spoke up, "I don't know what you are bickering about but please shut up."

"Cammie are you teaching again next year?" I asked.

"No, I want to stay at home and help ma."

Grant smiled as he said, "What the kids to difficult for you?"

"No they were fine, I just want to get away from Josh. End of story."

The Baxter's drove the horses to a small house that had smoke pooring out of the chimmney. Kids were runnign around everywhere. Abe hopped down, "So Zach ready to meet the rest of the family?"

**Ok so I know its short but the next one will be longer. Take my poll please I want to know how you guys want the story to continue. And PLEASE review! Until the next chapter (I hope to be able to post every day but again no promises). Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3 Cammie's POV

**K time to brake from Zach. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and answered my poll... so far the winner is have Cammie get kidnapped and rescued by Zach. If you want something else answer the poll! Now on to the story... PS I will try to post longer ones but I'm working on it.**

It was the last day of school, Grant, Bex, and the other kids in our family weren't at school they were taking a brake from it. I was left teaching 15 of the other students, Alice stood by my side doing her math. Once she was done I stood up and did my end of the year speech.

Clearing my voice to get their atention," Well kids, this is last day of school as most of you know. I won't be your teacher next fall, I'm staying at the farm tot help. But just because i'm leaving doesn't mean you shouldn't study! I want you to impress your next teacher as much as you impressed me." I finished looked out side saw the orphan train that had arrived right on time... 2:30. I dismissed all the students, many of them came up to me and gave me hugs, pencils, or apples.

The children trooped out. My job had only just began, I needed to sweep and wipe everthing down so the school would be ready for next year.

As I sweeped the floor I heard the door bang open. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, Joshua Abrams. He was the town bully, he decided that he wanted me to be his wife so he contantly bugged me.

"Well Miss Cameron I see all the students are gone. Now how about what I said earlier?"

"No Josh I will not marry you."

"Why not babe?" He said trying and failing to look hurt.

"Because I don't want to marry you."

He started creeping closer, his two friends Dillion and Bryce blocked the doors. I slowly walked back to my desk.

"Well I will offer it to you again, Morgan and remember I will make you my wife, and use force to get that done."

He froze we could hear horse bells, that ment the Baxter's were here. Josh looked at me and then ran. When he got outside he yelled really loudly, "You will be mine Morgan!" I followed wanting to see if Grant would kill him for me. Sadly Grant didn't.

Grant hopped down to help me up,"Wht did Josh do now?"

"Broke into the school." I saw a new boy, wow. He had dark hair and really green eyes, keep yourself together Cammie, "Who is you friend?"

"Cammie meet Zach, Zach meet Cammie. Zach's the Baxter's new son." The boy Zach looked at me with an emotionless face.

I knodded in understanding. Leaning my head back I closed me eyes. A few minutes later I knew I was asleep.

"Why should I reveil my sources to you?" I vagly heard Grant say

"Because..."

"Because is never an answer."

Getting annoyed I spoke up, "I don't know what you are bickering about but please shut up."

"Cammie are you teaching again next year?" Zach asked.

"No, I want to stay at home and help ma." Why would he care?

Grant smiled as he said, "What the kids to difficult for you?"

"No they were fine, I just want to get away from Josh. End of story." I lied the kids weren't bad but their were a lot of them.

The Baxter's drove the horses to our house. I was glad to finally be home, I had been staying at one of the families house. Abe hoped down and asked Zach "So Zach ready to meet the rest of the family?"

**I don't know was that still really short? Please review and answer my poll which I hope you know how to find it. Still keeping up with my one day post thing... but don't get mad at me if there is no post on the weekends. Thats family time. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4 Josh's POV

**Hey people its me again. I have a plan and I need to know what you guys think about it... I'm going to write a chapter in Zach's POV then switch to Cammie's and Josh's depending on who is needed to tell the story. So lets hear from Josh now. I have one question I keep asking myself, why does Josh want to marry Cammie? Yeah I'm asking that question and I'm writting the story! Guess we will figure out, just need an idea...**

There are many hot girls in this town, Tina, Anna, Macey the mayors daughter, Liz, just to name a few, but only one girl got the spot of smokin' **(do guys really use that term? I heard the boys at my school saying someone was quote a smokin' babe unquote. Just hope they weren't talking about me) **Cameron Morgan. That girl was beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair caught the light, her blue eyes sparkled like she knew something you didn't, but my favortie thing about her was that I could almost put both of my hands around her waist **(with corset they really could)**.

The only bad thing about her was that she hated me, and I loved her. I loved her enough to swear on a stack of bibles that I would marry her and only her. If I needed to I would resort to kidnapping her and forcing her to. Even after telling her that she still was unfazed about it.

I really wanted her for my wife, not just cuz she is beautiful, but she could cook and it tasted really good. Yep, I could live a life like that, lounge around all day and have her cook food for me... ahhhh the life.

Her brother thought was a problem. Grant Morgan was always by his sisters side ready to defend her if he needed to. When I had found out that he wasn't at school on the last day I decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

My buddies Dillion and Bryce waited with me, we watched as all the children ran out yelling in glee that school was over for the year. Knoding we waited a few more minutes and broke into the school.

Cameron **(Josh is always going to call her Cameron... maybe that can be a reason she hates him)** had her back away from us and was sweeping the floor. I saw her stiffen and smiled to mysele,"Well Miss Cameron I see all the students are gone. Now how about what I said earlier?"

"No Josh I will not marry you." she spat in disgust. Ouch that hurt a simple no would have worked.

"Why not babe?" I replied knowing that would put her over the edge.

"Because I don't want to marry you."

I started creeping closer, my friend went to blocked the doors so she couldn't run. Cameron slowly walked back to her desk.

"Well I will offer it to you again, Morgan and remember I will make you my wife, and use force to get that done."

I froze I could hear horse bells, that ment the Baxter's or Grant were here. I looked at Cameron and then ran. When I got outside I yelled really loudly, loud enough that the people on the buggy could hear me, "You will be mine Morgan!" I waited for Grant to start yelling at me or the new guy? Yes there was a new guy, he better not take my Cameron away from me or we will be having problems.

I ran thinking on a new way to get the Morgan girl to be mine.

**Ha I did figure out why Josh want Cammie to be his wife! Hope you liked the chapter but I still feel like this is to short but o-well I like it. So thank you again who voted on the poll, I see almost everyone want Cammie to be kidnapped and rescued by Zach, and thank you to all who have reviewed. The reviews are really making me want to write this so if you would like the story to continue please keep sending me the reviews and if you have any ideas for the story please send them to me and you may find them in here. Thanks again, bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 5 Zach's POV

**Thank you toall who a still reading this. I hope you are liking it, please answer my poll on this story after you read this. We are starting back up with Zach lets see what he has to say...**

**_Previosly:  
_****_The Baxter's drove the horses to a small house that had smoke pooring out of the chimmney. Kids were runnign around everywhere. Abe hopped down, "So Zach ready to meet the rest of the family?"_**

Meeting the rest of my new family, did he really need to ask that? I thought as Grant hopped down, helped Cammie out, and then stapped aside so I could get out. Grant turned to me, "But before you can meet everyone you need to help with the older guy chores. We need to milk the cows, feed the cows and horses, and put everyone to bed. The animals that is."

He lead the way to the barn explaing how his family and my family, now, shared on barn for all the animals. Whe nwe got there he told me that I would be getting a horse to train in the next few months when the mares gave birth. Right now he told me I just needed to watch so I didn't mess up.

In the barn were 10 horses, 4 ponys, 4 cows that each had a calf, and two hogs. A man stood talking to Abe, when Abe saw Grant and I he turned to the man and said, "Matt this is my new son, Zach. Zach this is Mr. Morgan."

Mr. Morgan tipped his hat, "How ya doing son?"

"I'm doing great sir. Really glad to be off that train." Mr. Morgan smiled and said, "Let me introduce ya to the animals we have here. Now I do believe Grant has already told you you will be getting both a new horse to train and your own to have and take care of. We have the younger ones still out in the field. Grant Abe would you go get them?" turning around he said, "Now over here we have Katie-girl and Billy, they are our strenght for plowing. Next is Lady, Duke, Duck, and Dasiy these are the buggy horses. Grant's horse Newman, my horse Star, don't ask about the name i let Susanna name it. Abe's horse Dutch, and finally Cammie's horse Fly."

Grant came back in with two more horses, "And these Zach are Crazy and Wild. We're given you Wild, hes the fun one Crazy not so much. Now lets get to work"

* * *

We trooped back to the larger of the two houses, the house gave off a warm glow. As we got closer you could see Mrs. Baxter, Cammie, a woman who had to be Cammie's ma and an unknown girl dancing around the kitchen finishing dinner. Mr. Morgan and Abe lead the way into the house, the women (unknown ones) came to the door. Mr. Morgan gave the lady a kiss on the cheek.

"And you must be Zach. I'm Mrs. Morgan." the woman said, the other girl was standing over by Grant. Abe watched the two of them with narrowed eyes. Mrs. Morgan broke the short silence, "And that is Bax."

Bex turned and glarred at me. What did I do? I wondered into the kitchen and saw 4 littler kids sitting at the table, Cammie was placing plates of food on the table in front of them. She turned around, saw me, then turned right back around.

"This is Zach, Johnny he is your new brother." all the little kids started asking me questions at the same time. Thankfully Cammie shushed them up. "Don't forget to pray, then its bedtime."

"What do you want Zach?"

"Why is everyone glarring at me?"

She smiled, "Ignore Bax, thats what she does. Now we eat as soon as the kids are done." Cammmie turnned on her heel and left me standing there.

**I know short but the next one will be longer. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6 Zach's POV

**Ok this story is coming together great! Thank you to all who have read, reviwed, and answered my poll. And i have been getting some great ideas and comments. Thank you to all who have done that. If you have any ideas send them to me... I love to hear everyones ideas on stuff.**

Grant came over to me, "Give them sometime, they will warm up to you sooner or later." Cammie and Bex started to clear the table as Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Baxter took the kids upstairs to get ready for bed.

Bex and Cammie placed plates of food on the table and motioned for us to sit down. The food smelled amazing, venisen and mashed potatoes.

Grant started to explain, "The younger kids eat first and then we eat, then the adults."

"Yes while the adults eat Bex and I will sew and you and Grant will start by polishing traps, making bullets, or skinning some of the animals out back."

I knodded in understanding. Bex spoke up, "Now we say grace... Dear lord, thank you for the food. The newest member of our family and for everyone to stay unhurt and healthy during the summer. Amen." We started eating. The girls started talking about who knows what, while Grant and I talked about life on this farm.

When we were done eating the girls began doing the dishes, the adults came in as Grant and I sat in the sitting room and got to work. He handed me a steel trap for river otters, showed me the grease, how to open it and I started to do my job. Cammie and Bex came in, they turnned on the oil lamp. bex picked up a needle sewing thing and Cammie got pieces to a quilt ready to sew.

"So Zach were are you from?" Bex asked

"New York area."

"How are you liking it here?" she questioned

"Its much better then the train I've been living on."

"So what happened to your family?" Cammie asked

"My pa died in the Civil War and ma didn't what to raisee two boys and a daughter so she left us, the orphanage people came and put us on a train."

"You had siblings?" Bex asked

"Yes, I did."

"Oh. Hey Cammie," Bex said turning to face Cammie, "I heard Josh broke into the school today."

Cammie set her quilt pieces down, "Yes, he broke in, he keeps treating me that if I don't marry him," she shivered, "I don't think he would do that though. To many people live in this house, to do it safely."

Grant spoke up, "Well he must have heard ma and pa talking about how you need to start courting someone."

Cammie's face twisted, "Don't even talk about that, I don't want to get married at least for now I don't."

We sat in silence until the adult finished eatting. Grant told me that we needed to go check the traps and skin any animals that we may have caught. He and I stood up, the girls sat there sewing still.

"See ya when you get back." Bex said

"Don't fall in the river." was all Cammie said. Wow caring isn't she, Grant and I followed Abe and Mr. Morgan out of the house to the barn.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had to clean my room :( anyway... here is the chapter. Next I think I'm going to do Zach again as they check the traps or I many have Bex and Cammie talking as they get ready for bed. Thanks for reading and please review and answer my poll :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Zach's POV

**Hey people! Still keeping up with my update everyday goal... just I don't do weekends. I believe I said I would do either Cammie's or Zach's POV. After much thought I have decided to do Zach's and then Cammie's, thank you to all who are taking the time to read this, review, and answer my poll. Please enjoy...**

**_"Don't fall in the river_**."

I followed everyone to the barn, and saddled up my horse Wild. Wild stood still as I put the heavy saddle on him. Hopping up on the horse I rode out of the barn, Grant followed me.

"We are going to go to the river thats behind the farm. Its about 30 minutes away, when we get there we are checking on the traps and if anything is in it we will set up a new one."

Mr. Morgan rode off and Grant and I rode after him.

* * *

After the ride (which was only 28 minutes) we all hopped down and tied the horses to trees. I could hear the sound of the river as it flowed by, Mr. Morgan started to explain something, "We are mainly going after beaver... they have decided to make a dam and it is starting to flood the fields."

As a group we crept forward. Grant spoke up, "Hey Zach. You know what Cammie said? To not fall in the river? Well don't, it is really close to the bank-"

CRASH! I fell in the river, laughing at me the guys helped me out.

"Now that you have fallen in lets try to stay out ok?" Abe said.

* * *

We rode home in silence. I was still pretty wet from my unplanned dip in the water. Riding to the barn we put the horses down again, then walked behind the house to start the skinning/tanning job. I could have sworn I heard giggles from in the house and an I told you so, but I wasn't sure as I grabbed a knife and got to work... they didn't know that before the war my dad used to own a fur shop, or trading post. I got to work.

**I know its short. I promise a longer one next, and it will be in Cammie's POV!**


	9. Chapter 8 Cammie's POV

Okay so the one before this one was really short and I'm sorry. Please enjoy this...

The guys walked out of the house to go check the traps. Bex just smiled from her seat, "Don't fall in the river. Nice Cam."

"What?"

"Only you would say that."

"And why do you say that?"

She ignored my question, "So what do you think of my new _brother_?"

"Um... he seems nice. And... wait why do care?"

"I don't but Grant told me to not tell you that he thinks that Zachy likes you. Do you like him?"

"No." lie

"Lier! You do like him!"

"Would you keep your voice down? I really don't want ma coming in here to check on us."

"Ok," Bex smiled evily, "Just wondering how much do you like him?" yeah like I'm going to tell you.

"Bex!"

"Now whos being loud?"

"Not funny!"

"okay, okay."

We sat in silence for some time, we sat working on our projects till the oil lamp was out of oil. Bex and I stood up and walked to the window.

"Pa should be home soon." Bex began.

"You just want to see if Zach really fell in."

"I don't but I know you want to see if he did." She grinned evily, I was going to kill that girl.

"Just don't tell him. Please!"

"You do like him!"

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure." BIG LIE!

"No I don't like him!" Bex pouted but brightned up when we saw the guys ride in. They passed the house and went to the barn, a few minutes later they walked back draggin with them 3 beaves and 5 river otters.

Bex nughed me, pointing at Zach. He was damp from falling in. HA! Bax and I started to giggle, and I whispered an I told you so. Zach looked up as if he had heard us but went back to work.

He was good with a knife, my pa walked over to him and started to ask him questions. Zach smirked at the question and said something that made my pa knod in understanding.

When all the skins hada been salted and streched, Mr. Baxter, pa, Grant, and Zach came into the house. Grant and Zach were talking about something but we couldn't hear them. Bex and I started up the stairs to our small room we shared, got dressed for bed and sat on the floor. We talked for a while on stuff that was happening in town and my up coming birthday. She wanted to have a party, I didn't.

You could hear Grant and Zach come up the stairs. They were arguing about something...

"No Grant, and why would I tell you?"

"Because."

"I do believe eairlier today you told me that because is not an answer."

"Don't be a smartass Goode," oh Zach had kept his old last name, "don't use what I say against me."

"Grant Morgan! I don't want to hear you swear!"

"Yes ma, I'm sorry." he answered, "Really I'm not." he whispered to Zach. They walked into their room they now shared. Bex blew out the candle and said good-night, she crawled under her covers but I sat there.

I did like Zach but I didn't want to tell anyone, if I did they would tell him and I don't want that to happen. I'll just keep that secret to myself I decided, I crawled under my covers and fell asleep when my head hit the covers.

* * *

ZACH POV

I knew Grant knew but I made him swear not to tell anyone. I couldn't have Cammie know I was in love with her.

**Okay so this is a little longer. Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9 Josh's POV

**After much thought (and many comments... thank you for all of them. I love getting tips on my writings) I have decided I want to do a chapter on Josh. Here it is... :)**

The three of us all sat around Dillion's table, cuz his parents were out of town. We were trying ot come up with a way to get Cameron to marry/fall in love with me.

"Hey maybe you could just you know, be nice to her." Bryce suggested.

"Na. That would make her suspicous." Dillion shot back.

"What if I just kidnap her now. Force her to marry me. And we move ferther west." I suggested

"That is a good plan... if no one knows who took her-"

"Bryce, man, who eles would kidnap her?"

"Good point D-man. But ok if no one know where they live, they cannot find them."

"Bryce you are a genies!" I said, "Now how do we kidnap her?"

Dillion said, "Well I heard that Baxter's adopted a new kid about our age. Maybe we could smoehow use him, like make it look like he did it."

"How would we do that?"

"We could kidnap both of them." Bryce said

"And what make it look like they eloped?** (BTW eloped means to run away and get married with out the agreement of the family)** I shot back

"Nay, it is to fishy." Dillion replied.

"Well I saw we kidnap, go to the ministers house, and run away." I said

"Ok how are we going to do that?" Both Bryce and Dillion asked

"I don'r know lets work it out."

**I know its short but I'm starting a new story. I'm not going to stop doing this story... I'm really liking it. Please contine to check back here and review. And please look for my new story.**


	11. Chapter 10 Cammie's POV

**Okay I have some news to report... I have a new story out, please go check it out its called Rebles, Princesses, War OH MY! This story is coming together greatly, I am laughing at some of the reviews I get. I never thought my story would be liked by this many people! Thank you for reading this and please review and answer my poll!**

**Previously...**

**_The three of us all sat around Dillion's table, cuz his parents were out of town. We were trying ot come up with a way to get Cameron to marry/fall in love with me._**

**_"Hey maybe you could just you know, be nice to her." Bryce suggested._**

**_"Na. That would make her suspicous." Dillion shot back._**

**_"What if I just kidnap her now. Force her to marry me. And we move ferther west." I suggested_**

**_"That is a good plan... if no one knows who took her-"_**

**_"Bryce, man, who eles would kidnap her?"_**

**_"Good point D-man. But ok if no one know where they live, they cannot find them."_**

**_"Bryce you are a genies!" I said, "Now how do we kidnap her?"_**

**_Dillion said, "Well I heard that Baxter's adopted a new kid about our age. Maybe we could smoehow use him, like make it look like he did it."_**

**_"How would we do that?"_**

**_"We could kidnap both of them." Bryce said_**

**_"And what make it look like they eloped? (BTW eloped means to run away and get married with out the agreement of the family) I shot back_**

**_"Nay, it is to fishy." Dillion replied._**

**_"Well I saw we kidnap, go to the ministers house, and run away." I said_**

**_"Ok how are we going to do that?" Both Bryce and Dillion asked_**

**_"I don't know lets work it out."_**

**_

* * *

_**

I was going to kill Zach Goode. He and Grant decided to play a trick on Bex and I as we slept, they thought it would be funny to grease the floors. That my not sound as bad as it could have been, but lets see you slid around the floors like you were on ice skates only to crash into the wall. AND then have Bex crash into you. NOT FUN people and what did my brother and his new friend do? They just laughed at us... laughed at us!

They just wait.

After Bex and I got untangled (not helped by the boys BTW) we got dressed into calico dress. Bex's was a soft red with a rose pattern, mine was darker grean with a leaf pattern. As we walked down the stairs we could hear our ma's singing the song they always sung

"Washing is Monday,

Ironing is for Tuesday,

Mending and sewing are for Wednesday,

Cleaning is for Thursday,

Churning is for Friday,

Baking is for Saturday,

And we rest on Sundays."

They sung that song all the time, it was our scheduale we never changed the order. Today was Saturday which ment we would be baking bread and biskets and cookies. Enough to last until next Saturday.

"Good morning girls! Can you start measuring the floor Bex? Rachel and I are going to wake the children, the guys are out in the barn, Cammie your pa wanted to see you." Mrs. Baxter said heading upstairs with my ma.

I grimiced, "I don't want to go outside and deal with Goode right now."

"Tsk, tsk, a proper lady of our age shall not whine." Bex said joking. I smiled put on my apron and headed out to the barn.

The barn was my favorite place on our farm, it always smelled good. You could smell the animals, sun ripened grains, and the musty hay, it was also the one place were I could act like a boy instead of a girl. Pa, Abe** (I don't know why I keep calling him by his first name)**, Grant, and *grimice/smile* Zach. Pa came up to me.

"Cammie! We could use some help today in the field, would you be willing to bring us water when we need it?"

"Yes pa." this is why he called me out here! I always am bring him water when they work. I could be helping Bex right now!

"Thank you dear, now what are you doing in the house today?"

"Baking, pa, can I please get back to work?"

"Yes dear." I ran back to the house. Bex was measuring out flour for the 20 loaves we needed to make (we are a big family), I grabbed the sifter and started sifting. We worked in silence for awile.

"So, Cammie what did your pa want?"

"He wanted me to bring them water which I always do when they need to work in the field."

She sighed, "Did they not tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" what didn't they tell me?

"Well..."

"Yeah," I promted

"Well Grant and I are getting married!"

"When?"

"At the end of the summer!"

"So you really are going to be my sister!" I said laughing

"Yeah I am, Grant was suppost to tell you... I wonder why he didn't?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the day went like that laughing having fun. Flour got spilt on me when I bent do to pick something up from the floor, that started a flour fight. Needless to say ma and Mrs. Baxter came from watching the little ones at the end of the day to 20 loaves of bread, 5 dozen biskets, 6 dozen cookies, flour everywere, and two 16 year old girls with tears running down their face from laughing so hard.

It had been a good day... but all fun has its punishment. Ours? We had to clean up all the flour, this was going to take some time.

**What ya think? I don't know why I have Bex getting married but... I guess I need to kinda stick to the time peirod and they did get married at about that age. Please tell me how I did (the little button at the bottom of the page:) it would make my day). Thanks again to all who read this and reviewed it, look forward to the next chapter by Zach! Telling a little more on the joke and what does he say when they come home and see the flour explostion? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time... **


	12. Chapter 11 Zach's POV

**Thank you to all the people who are reviewing to this it really is making my day... it was a bad day in band. I have music notes swimming in my head so I hope this comes out okay.**

We rode home after a long day of working in the fields, even though Matthew had asked Cammie to bring us water Suzie brought it to us. Anyway... I got off my horse and put him in his stall. Wild gladly drank some of his water.

Grant walked up, "I'm scared pointless."

"Why?"

"Have you ever had an angry Bex or Cammie after you?"

"No..."

"Yeah we need to be on our guard at all times."

"Okay."

"Man what is it with you and short answers! I swear your responses to my questions have been getting shorter and shorter."

"Its what I do."

"Uhg!"

"Come on. lets go see you special Bex. Aren't you getting married to her?"

"Yeah. And it would be so cool if you and Cammie got married with us."

"Why do you keep on insesting that I love Cammie?"

"Because I know you do."

"Come on lets get going." I said as I started to walk away.

He hurried after me, "You aren't denining it."

"I'm not conferming it."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm noy saying anything," I said as we opened the door to the house, "I don't... what happened in here!"

Bex and Cammie turned around, they were covered din flour. The whole kitchen was covered in flour, and all kinds of baked goods sat on the table.

"Why do you care?" Cammie questioned

Grant said, "If you tell us we'll help clean up."

"Okay," Bex replied handing him a broom, "Get to work."

"We had an explostion with the flour." Cammie said getting back to scrubbing the counters.

I was handed the other broom. Bex went over to the table and started packaging the baked stuff, I started to sweep.

By the end of the hour we had made a 6 inch tall pile of flour. Cammie scooped it up and throw it outside, brushing her hands off she sat down and pulled out her quilt. Grant was talking with Bex, I decided I could get to know Cammike better. So I went over to talk to her.

**I know its short but I have to go. Hope this was good for today nad I will be back with more tomarrow!**


End file.
